Storm's Adventures in FF IX
by Shanyuu
Summary: Hey ya'll! Me here! K, so Storm is a female thief who just happens to stumble upon the Thieves lair. O.o Aren't they all perverts? And she wants to live there? R&R and enjoy!
1. Welcome Storm!

**Final Fantasy IX Fanfic  
  
Chapter 1: Introducing Storm, The Female Thief**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the FF IX characters.  
  
**Claimer:** I do own Storm and other characters not shown in the FF IX series.

Setting: Before they had the adventure, Zidane's still a thief, Dagger's miserable, Vivi travels, and the band of thieves are still together and Blanc still lives. And all is normal, yes… normal…The normal band of thieves, again, planning no good and trouble for their "victims" sat around the table, lolly gagging. No one bothered getting up, or cleaning, or anything. (My sister's room!) Zidane, though, had been told by there leader (Oh yah, like a fat old pig is a good thief leader) to go and fetch more rum. Ah yes, how they loved rum. Nothing stirred. Seemed they were all… asleep?****

**Zidane's P.O.V.**  
  
"Oh yah, they tell me to go out and buy more rum. Why couldn't Blanc go do it? I want to sleep! For the love of the women in Lindblum!" I turned to walk outside when a rustle was heard from the bushes. I didn't think much of it, seeing as how any minor enemy was no set back. Though something piqued my interest. I held back and began walking back… though something continued to follow me… though what?  
  
**???'s P.O.V.**  
  
"Hmm… a young boy, apparently carrying rum. A thief most likely. This outta be fun. A nice go-around torturing of him and his buds…" I moved slightly again, slowly approaching newer areas to me. I crept up slowly and to my dismay…  
  
a branch broke under my foot.  
  
This was typical, knowing as how I was fired from my last job for doing such things. Zidane cocked his head in my direction, Beaming a glare at my area. I froze, afraid that he might find out there was someone following him and pull me into their lair of who knows what. I sighed a sigh of relief when he turned around and walked inside. Now's my chance. I crept over to the door and welcomed myself in only to find myself…  
  
Being gazed at by drunken idiots, rum bottles I there hands. They exchanged whispers and glances till a fat guy walked up and said, "Hi Little Missy! I'm Baku, the leader of this gang of thieves. And how shall we be calling you?"   
  
I thought for a while. What a idiotic question. Like I'd go around handing out my name to anyone who would use it against me. "You may not have my name, and I shall not be called Little Missy again." I glared, apparently getting more stares and smirks and smiles. Perverts, the lot of yah. Now to bring myself to actually say that was more of a challenge. Baku sat down and looked to Zidane. "Zidane, how do we welcome a lady and what do we do?" Baku said, smirking. The blonde boy, apparently referred to by Zidane, walked over and said, "Come Mi' lady and I'll show you to your room."   
  
I glared. Nothing more but a smirk came from him. He held out his hand, but I pulled my hand farther away. "I'll show myself to my room, thank you. No pervert is gonna be showing me around anywhere."   
  
"Very well, but be warned, some rooms are more perverted then my own. What is your name?" he persisted, still trying to get me to come with him.  
  
"Storm. That's all I'll say." I walked away and into the alleys and halls, past door after door, and stopped in front of a room baring the number: 666. "Hmm…I think I like this one." She walked in and walked over to the bed. Moth eaten sheets conveyed upon it and the closet doors were broken. Dried blood stained the wall and you could still hear the screams of the dead. "I'll like it a lot."  
  
**Zidane's P.O.V.**  
  
"What a strange girl. No doubt a loner, who'd rather be by herself."  
  
"But a looker, that one." another thief belted. "We should get her to model in one of those bikini things."  
  
I thought for a moment and waited for a replied comment from Blanc denying that idea. "That certainly would tell her how we act." he sarcastically said, practically rolling his eyes. (He has eyes? O.o)  
  
"I'd have to agree on this one with Blanc. I should warm up to her a bit."  
  
The group exchanges looks and starts laughing there obnoxiously small heads off.   
  
"Great idea! Next thing we know, she'll be suing us for raping her! Great idea you idiot!" Blanc belted out, followed by a grunted laughter from Baku.   
  
**Normal P.O.V.**  
  
Storm could her the laughing breaking out. She curled up in the moth eaten coverings, her blonde hair covering her face and falling off the side of the bed. Her gray-silver eyes slowly closed as she fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N:** I'm glad she locked her door. I like the screaming of the dead and dried blood. Funny wasn't it? But that's to low of a comedy level for this author! It'll be real high comedy! Till next time, see you!   
  
**P.S.** Oh, one review= Chapter 2. K? K. 


	2. Mmm Rum

**Final Fantasy IX Fanfic**  
  
**Chapter 2:** Hmmm… rum…  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the FF IX characters.  
  
**Claimer:** I do own Storm and other characters not shown in the FF IX series.  
  
**Storm's P.O.V.**  
  
Solemnly sinking away, thoughts clouded my mind, my mind twisting and turning into gasps of black and blues. I could think no more, thoughts bugging to be let out, secrets that needed to be told. I twisted in my bed, pulling the coverings more over me. I couldn't escape my thoughts, until…  
  
BAM!  
  
I landed face first on the ground. "Ow…" I thought, picking myself up from the ground. "Now, to find something in here to wear…"   
  
I picked around the closet only to find some worn out pants and shirt, both moth eaten and brown from blood and mold. "I guess I'll stay in what I'm wearing now…" I quietly stated, walking out the door. I walked down the entrancing hallway, careful not to fall into any pit falls. I continued to quietly pursue my target: The door back to their rambunctious babbling bunch of idiots. I stopped and opened the door to be blinded by a sudden burst of light and noise.   
  
**Zidane's P.O.V.**  
  
"So she returns… no doubt in looking for me? Are you girlie?" I said slyly, hoping that this would bring Storm to attention. She looked over at me, and smirking I turned to the guys and said, "See? She's already warming up to…" I was cut off. I blade was sitting at my throat and God forbid that it would slice through my neck.  
  
"I thought I told you, and the lot of ya, not to call me anything that has to do with those sissy girlies, like Princess Garnet, or I'd slit your throat. So, will little Zidane ever call me girlie again?" Storm said, keeping the blade perfectly balanced at my neck.  
  
"No…" I said quietly struggling to keep away any contact with the blade. (- He did it again. Storm's gonna murder him if he doesn't quit.) She pulled away the blade and sheathed it, smirking.   
  
"I hope that teaches the lot of ya not to call me sissy names. Or it'll be your head," she smiled and sat down in a chair farther away from the lot of us.   
  
Baku looked over at me and another thief and said, "Go get the rum, and get the little lady something to drink.." he stated, getting a glare from Storm. "Uh, I mean, Storm. Get Storm something to drink, heh heh, oh…" he restated, Storm restraining from murdering him.   
  
I walked into the kitchen with the younger thief following me. "Okay, let's see, Storm gets water, and you bring out the rum," I said, handing him the entire boxful of it. He slowly trudged it out and then put it on the table. Then, an idea occurred to me. What if I put a little bit of alcohol in Storm's water? Would she notice? Well, she'd certainly be more enlightening to the party. I pulled it out and put 5 drops of pure alcohol in her water and carried it out to her.   
  
"What's in it?" she stated, looking at it curiously and untrustingly.  
  
"Nothing but pure water," I said, with a long pause.  
  
"Why should I trust you? Oh well, down the hatch," she replied, gulping it down. There was a pause from everyone 'til she finally said, "Got some more?"  
  
**Storm's P.O.V. (1 hour later)**  
  
"And then he said: You're fired. Then I said: Why am I fired? Then he said: Cause ye broke a twig. Then I said: I didn't break no twig…" I said falling over. I got back up and raised the "water" and yelled: "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" falling over and passing out.   
  
"Umm… Zidane, what exactly do you put in her drink?" Blanc said, he apparently hadn't gotten drunk. (He's like smart or something. O.o)  
  
Zidane continued to sway and looked extremely drunk. "Oh nothin but a nit of balcobal. Nothin nuch at all…" he said, falling over. Apparently the alcohol had messed up his speech.   
  
Baku got up and yelled, "Let's all bance!" All the thieves got up and started dancing around like ninnies 'til I got up. Then they all stopped and watched, scared as little puppies at what I was gonna do.  
  
"What'ch all doin, stoppin' the bancing? Let's all bance!" I yelled, jumping on the middle round table and continuously twirling while holding my glass. Blanc looked at them all twirling, then at me and rolled his eyes. (He has eyes? He really does? O.o)  
  
**Normal P.O.V.**  
  
The music blasted for several hours, keeping everyone up all night. At least until 2:30a.m. in the morning in which Blanc turned off the music and we were all past out.  
  
Blanc rolled his eyes again and sat up in another chair and went to bed…(He rolled his eyes again!-)  
  
**A/N:** Okay, I know, but I had to torture Storm and make her drunk. Lol. I just had to. Funny right? And Blanc keeps rolling his eyes. AHHHH!  
  
**P.S.** 5 Reviews= Chapter 3. K? K. 


End file.
